militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
62nd Ohio Infantry
The 62nd Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 62nd OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 62nd Ohio Infantry was organized in Zanesville, McConnellsville, and Somerton, Ohio beginning September 17, 1861 and mustered in for three years service on December 24, 1861 under the command of Colonel Francis Bates Pond. The regiment was attached to 2nd Brigade, Landers' Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862. 2nd Brigade, Shields' Division, Banks' V Corps, and Department of the Shenandoah, to May 1862. 2nd Brigade, Shields' Division, Department of the Rappahannock, to July 1862. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, IV Corps, Army of the Potomac, to September 1862. Ferry's Brigade, Division at Suffolk, Virginia, VII Corps, Department of Virginia, to January 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XVIII Corps, Department of North Carolina, to February 1863. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, XVIII Corps, Department of the South, to April 1863. United States forces, Folly Island, South Carolina, X Corps, Department of the South, to June 1863. 1st Brigade, Folly Island, South Carolina, X Corps, to July 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, X Corps, Morris Island, South Carolina, July 1863. 2nd Brigade, Morris Island, South Carolina, X Corps, to October 1863. Howell's Brigade, Gordon's Division, Folly Island, South Carolina, X Corps, to December 1863. District Hilton Head, South Carolina, X Corps, to April 1864. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, X Corps, Army of the James, Department of Virginia and North Carolina, to December 1864. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, XXIV Corps, to September 1865. The 62nd Ohio Infantry ceased to exist on September 1, 1865 when it was consolidated with the 67th Ohio Infantry. Detailed service Left Ohio for Cumberland, Md., January 17, 1862, then moved to Paw Paw Tunnel February 3. Duty at Paw Paw Tunnel and Great Cacapon Creek until March 10, 1862. Advance on Winchester, Va., March 10–15. Reconnaissance to Strasburg March 18–21. Battle of Winchester March 22–23. Mt. Jackson March 25. Strasburg March 27. Woodstock April 1. Edenburg April 2. Expedition to Harrisonburg May 2–4. March to Fredericksburg, Va., May 12–22. Great Cross Roads May 11. March to Front Royal May 25–30. Port Republic June 5. Battle of Port Republic June 9 (covered retreat). Ordered to the Peninsula, Va., June 29. Harrison's Landing July 3–4. At Harrison's Landing until August 16. Movement to Fortress Monroe August 16–23, then moved to Suffolk, Va., and duty there until December 31. Action on the Blackwater October 25. Expedition from Suffolk December 1–3. Action near Franklin on Blackwater December 2. Zuni December 12. Moved to Norfolk, Va., December 31, then to Beaufort and New Berne, N.C., January 4, 1863. Moved to Port Royal, S.C., January 25. At St. Helena Island, S.C., until April. Occupation of Folly Island, S.C., April 3 to July 10. Skirmish at Folly Island April 7. Attack on Morris Island, S.C., July 10. Assaults on Fort Wagner, Morris Island, July 11 and 18. Siege operations against Fort Wagner, Morris Island, and against Fort Sumter and Charleston, July 10-September 7. Capture of Forts Wagner and Gregg, Morris Island, September 7. Operations against Charleston until October 31. Moved to Hilton Head, S.C., November 7, and duty there until April 1864. Regiment reenlisted January 3, 1864. Moved to Yorktown, Va., April. Butler's operations on south side of the James River against Petersburg and Richmond May 4–28. Capture of Bermuda Hundred and City Point May 5. Swift Creek May 9–10. Operations against Fort Darling May 12–16. Battle of Drury's Bluff May 14–16. Bermuda Hundred front May 16–30. Ware Bottom Church May 20. Port Walthal and on the Bermuda Hundred front June 16–17. Siege operations against Petersburg and Richmond June 16, 1864 to April 2, 1865. Demonstration north of the James at Deep Bottom, August 13–20, 1864. Strawberry Plains August 14–18. New Market Heights, Chaffin's Farm, September 29-October 1. Darbytown Road October 7 and 13. Battle of Fair Oaks October 27–28. Duty in trenches north of the James before Richmond Hill March 1865. Moved to Hatcher's Run March 27–28. Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9. Fall of Petersburg April 2. Pursuit of Lee April 3–9. Rice's Station April 6. Appomattox Court House April 9. Surrender of Lee and his army. Garrison and guard duty in District of South Anna, Department of Virginia, until September. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 244 men during service; 11 officers and 102 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 129 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Francis Bates Pond See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 62nd Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * Regimental flag of the 62nd Ohio Infantry * Regimental flag of the 62nd Ohio Infantry (probably second issue) Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments